As detailed herein, typically, electronic data records on a population of real individuals may have one or personal identifying attributes (identification identifiers), such as, but not limited to, names, birthdays, ages, addresses, zip codes, social security numbers; phones, etc. For example, a cable company may track records of personal viewing preferences together personal identifying information of its subscribers (identification identifiers). In another example, an internet company may track internet activity of its users together with personal identifying information. For example, a typical source electronic medical record (EMR) data object is a collection of electronic health information about an individual or a population of individuals. A typical source EMR data object includes record(s) in digital format that is/are capable of being shared across different healthcare settings. A typical source EMR data object may include record(s) with categorical/discrete/qualitative and/or quantitative data which are representative of individual identifiable information, individual health/medical information, doctors visit information, prescriptions, service providers information (e.g., MRI provider, etc.), test results information (e.g., numerical values), and other similarly suitable information.